


A Part of Me, A Part of You

by juggieheadcoopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggieheadcoopers/pseuds/juggieheadcoopers
Summary: Betty and Jughead have a pregnancy scare, but before Betty can tell him that she’s not actually pregnant, Jughead explains to her how much he wants to have to baby





	A Part of Me, A Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place when Betty and Jughead are in college so they are probably around the age of 20 or 21.

“Juggie.”

Betty slid across the vinyl seating on the booth at Pop’s, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she lifted her chin to meet Jughead’s gaze with nervous eyes.

“I have to tell you something,” she told him, her voice low and unsteady as she sucked in a shaky breath. 

“I wanted to talk to you too actually,” Jughead admitted, pushing aside his plate of french fries and leaning forward on the table to place his hands in front of him.

“Oh okay,” Betty muttered, glancing down at his folded hands on the table and fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. “Well I think it’s best that you go first then.” 

“I wanted to explain to you why I freaked out about what you told me last week,” Jughead began, and Betty’s head quickly snapped up to meet his eyes.

“Jug, you really don’t have to-”

“No, I do,” he said quickly, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. “I just didn’t want you to think that my reaction meant that I wasn’t being supportive or that I wasn’t going to be there for you every step of the way. I realized how unfair it was to you and I couldn’t live with myself if you thought that it meant that I didn’t - that it meant I didn’t love you or-”

“Of course I never thought that, Juggie,” Betty assured him, placing a now-steady hand over the top of his and giving him a small smile. “I know you’d be there for me.” 

“I think that I was just afraid of turning out like my own father,” Jughead admitted, shaking his head at the memory of growing up feeling uncertain and scared most days of the week. “I’ve never known exactly how my life was going to turn out, but I knew with absolute certainty that I never wanted to be like him.” 

Betty swallowed hard, rubbing her hand up and down his arm reassuringly as she urged him to continue his story. She knew it was hard for him to talk about his past with his father, and having to bring it up after trying to forget it for so long must have been hard.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my Dad,” he added quickly, his brows drawing together as he stared distantly at the plastic covering on the menu in front of them. “But I hated living with him. And I promised myself that if I was ever lucky enough to have a son or daughter of my own, I would be the kind of father that they could be proud of all the time and not just certain moments.” 

Betty fidgeted again, knowing that she needed to tell him. This affected his life just as much as it affected hers, and he deserved to know the truth.

“Jughead, you need to know that-”

“So that’s why I wanted to tell you how excited I am for this baby,” Jughead stuttered out quickly, flipping his hands over and lacing his fingers through Betty’s. “I’m excited to show him - or her - how much I’m going to try to be a good father in every way possible. And I’m excited to do it with you, Betty Cooper, every step of the way.” 

“Wow,” Betty muttered, feeling her stomach drop with every single word he spoke. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Jughead assured her. “Just know that I’m here for you no matter what. We can finally get that apartment together. I saved up some money from working for Mr. Andrews’ last summer and I’ve been doing pretty well at the pizza place so-”

“I’m not pregnant,” Betty blurted out the words, her hand withdrawing from his as she watched the look on his face change from happy to shocked in just a quick millisecond. 

“What do you mean?” he breathed, his brow furrowing together in confusion. “I thought you took a test and-”

“It was a false-positive,” Betty explained, leaning back against the seat as she picked at a fraying piece of thread at the end of her sleeve. “I went to the doctor and everything. There’s no baby. There never was.”

“Are you - how do you feel about that?” Jughead fumbled for the right words, unsure of what to say to her in this situation. 

“I’m not sure,” Betty mumbled. “If I’m being honest? Part of me is a little relieved.” 

Jughead nodded as if he understood, but his expression remained distant. “And the other part?”

“Kind of disappointed,” Betty whispered, her voice cracking ever-so-slightly as the tears popped up at the corners of her eyes. 

Jughead quickly slid out of his side of the booth to join her on her side, immediately taking her face in his hands to wipe away the falling tears with his thumbs.

“Look at me,” he whispered, locking his hands firmly on either side of her face as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. “I meant everything I said. Every word of it. It’ll happen for us one day, when the timing is right. And I will love that baby with all my heart because it’ll be part you and part me and every bit ours. Okay?” 

Betty nodded timidly, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his as she breathed a sigh of relief. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

“I ask myself the same question everyday,” Jughead whispered. “Come here.” 

Without another word, Jughead slid Betty into his side and she curled up against him, his arms folding around her as if to protect her from anything that might hurt or upset her in the future. And in that moment Betty realized that she felt safer than she had felt in her entire life and if every moment from that point on was exactly like that, she really would be the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
